Escobar
A wealthy and technologically advanced planet, Escobar (EHS-koh-bahr) was situated in the Nexus between Sergyar and Beta Colony. The Barrayaran Empire attempted to invade Escobar in Shards of Honor, with disastrous results.Shards of Honor Astrography and Climate Escobar was well-connected to the rest of the nexus. Its known wormhole connections included: *Beta ColonyShards of Honor *Jackson's WholeShards of Honor *Tau CetiShards of Honor *SergyarShards of Honor *Kline Station (possibly not a direct route)Ethan of Athos *Kibou-daini (via a shortish multi-jump route)Cryoburn chapter 8 There was a pleasant climate on at least part of the planet; rain''The Warrior's Apprentice'' chapter 5 and "shirt sleeve weather" were described as occurring there. The length of the day was 26:07 hours.Mirror Dance chapter 2 It was one of the earlier-settled planets of the Nexus, with a large population even in the days of Falling Free.Falling Free chapter 3 Culture Various personal and place names suggest it was founded by a Latin culture. The government was democratic, generally permitting wide-spread discussion of its politics and featured by a gender-equality.Cryoburn chapter 6 Mercenary fleets were required to seal their weapons at the Outside jumppoint station and submit proof of having purely commercial intentions before they would be allowed to enter local space. Thus, the Dendarii Mercenaries called themselves the "Dendarii Free Corporation" whenever they were visiting there.Mirror Dance chapter 1 Criminals were treated via imprisonment in at least some cases, though Escobar did have highly-advanced psychotherapists as well''Shards of Honor. Their system of courts as it faced the Nexus was known as the Cortes Planetaris de Escobar; it issued arrest orders for people who skipped bail by fleeing the planet, such as Enrique Borgos.A Civil Campaign'' chapter 18 Places on Escobar *The equivalent building to ImpSec was the Investigatif Federale building.Mirror Dance chapter 18''Captain Vorpatril's Alliance'' chapter 15 *Port Beauchene''Mirror Dance'' chapters 2 *The Beauchene Life Center was a cryotherapy specialty clinic regularly visited by the Dendarii when they wished to cryorevive their people or to train medtechs in modern techniques.Mirror Dance chapters 2,21 *The City University of Nuovo Valencia was a university that sent graduate students to Sergyar to study the native flora and fauna''Gentleman Jole and the Red Queen'' chapter 11 People from Escobar *Lieutenant Marsha AlfrediShards of Honor *Doctor AragonesMirror Dance chapter 2 *Amiri ArquaCaptain Vorpatril's Alliance *Sylva BoniShards of Honor Aftermath *Tersa BoniShards of Honor Aftermath *Enrique BorgosA Civil Campaign *Elena Bothari-Jesek (emigrated to Escobar) *Marco DeleoShards of Honor Aftermath *The Durona Group (emigrated to Escobar) *Falco FerrellShards of Honor Aftermath *Parole Officer Oscar GustiozA Civil Campaign *Bazil Jesek (emigrated to Escobar) *Sergeant MunoA Civil Campaign *Joan SpragueShards of Honor *Elena Visconti *Irene (no last name given) was a psychotherapist who worked for Joan Sprague.Shards of Honor *Administrator Margara, of the Beauchene Life Center''Mirror Dance'' chapter 2 Behind the scenes The author has stated that the language of Escobar is "a rather scrambled creole or amalgam of Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, and a few other things, so it won't be following the rules of any one of them, or only randomly." Notes and references Category:Planets